That's Entertainment
That's Entertainment es el primer episodio de Hazbin Hotel. Se estrenó el 28 de octubre de 2019 en YouTube. Sinopsis Sigue a Charlie, la princesa del Infierno, mientras persigue su objetivo aparentemente imposible de rehabilitar demonios para reducir pacíficamente la superpoblación en su reino. Después de un exterminio anual impuesto por los ángeles, ella abre un hotel con la esperanza de que los pacientes "vayan" al Cielo. Argumento En el Infierno, Charlie está cantando "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" mientras que la cuenta regresiva para el próximo exterminio anual se reinicia, y los demonios salen de sus escondites para ocuparse de sus asuntos. Por otro lado, Angel Dust sale del automóvil de Travis después de ganar dinero por ofrecerle sus servicios sexuales. Él le pide no contárselo a nadie, solo para que él lo llame "zorra". En cambio, Angel Dust se burla de Travis antes de comprar algunas drogas, que le son robadas rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo, Sir Pentious comienza su conquista por los territorios abandonados de Ciudad Pentagrama con sus Egg Bois. Sin embargo, él es interrumpido cuando Cherri Bomb arroja una bomba en su dirigible y lo amenaza por comenzar una guerra territorial con ella. En la estación de noticias del 666 News, Charlie es preparada por Vaggie para la entrevista en la que Charlie anunciará su nuevo proyecto, con Vaggie diciéndole que no cante. Cuando Charlie se acerca a la reportera, Katie Killjoy, esta última le deja en claro que no la quería en el programa y que solo está allí porque se canceló otro segmento. La entrevista comienza y Charlie explica que para luchar con el problema de sobrepoblación planea abrir el Hotel Feliz para rehabilitar a los demonios y enviarlos al Cielo. Cuando la multitud se burla de su proyecto, ella decide cantarles "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" para convencerlos de que era una buena idea, lo que tampoco funciona. Mientras Katie se burla de ella por tener fe en los demonios, Charlie le informa que Angel Dust, su único patrón, se ha limpiado de sus pecados durante dos semanas en el Hotel Feliz. Esto se ve interrumpido de inmediato por un informe sobre la guerra territorial en curso entre Cherri Bomb y Sir Pentious, en la que Angel también se ve involucrado, para gran consternación de Charlie. Durante la batalla en las calles de Ciudad Pentagrama, Angel Dust se divierte ayudando a Cherri Bomb a luchar contra Sir Pentious, pues pensaba que él echaría a perder su reputación si se limpiaba de sus pecados; también afirma que la única razón por la que fue al Hotel Feliz fue para poder quedarse sin pagar el alquiler manteniendo un buen comportamiento. Angel hace una variedad de chistes sexuales con Sir Pentious, mientras luchan, destruyendo todo su entorno. Mientras tanto en la estación de noticias del 666 News, Charlie, molesta de que Katie se siga burlando de ella, contraataca llamándola "perra" y comienza una pelea entre las dos, incendiando en el proceso a Tom Trench. Más tarde, Charlie, Vaggie y Angel regresan en una lumisina al Hotel Feliz; en el camino, Vaggie se muestra enfurecido por el comportamiento de Angel, quien no se disculpa por sus actos y justifica sus acciones diciendo que quería divertirse con su amiga. Charlie está triste por el fracaso de la entrevista, pero intenta mantenerse alegre. Una vez en el hotel, Charlie se enfurruña y llama a su madre para pedirle consejos, pero Lilith no responde. Charlie vuelve a entrar al edificio, antes de escuchar que alguien está tocando la puerta. Ella descubre que se trata de Alastor, el "Demonio de la radio", y Vaggie le advierte que no lo deje entrar. Sin embargo, sintiendo que iría en contra de lo que representa el hotel, Charlie abre la puerta de todos modos. Alastor le revela a Charlie que él vio su entrevista por televisión y que desea ayudarla con el Hotel Feliz, pero explica que no cree que los demonios puedan ser redimidos y que solo está allí para el entretenimiento. A Vaggie le disgusta inmediatamente involucrarlo con el proyecto y le explica al ignorante de Angel que Alastor apareció en el Infierno hace varias décadas y que de alguna manera fue capaz de derrotar a los demonios más poderosos del reino, mientras transmitía su masacre. Vaggie le suplica a Charlie que lo convenza de irse, pero ella decide no hacerlo y acepta su ayuda. Alastor se pone a trabajar para aumentar el personal e invoca a Niffty, una demonio que rápidamente comienza a limpiar el lugar. Luego teletransporta a Husk al edificio, quien está furioso por ser arrastrado fuera de su juego de póker, aunque está convencido de ayudarlo después de que Alastor lo sobornara con alcohol y lo convierta en barman del hotel. Vaggie le exige a Alastor que se deshaga del bar recién creado, solo para que Angel la tire al piso, indicando que lo van a conservar. Acto seguido, Alastor lanza un número musical ("Alastor's Reprise") sobre cómo ayudará a administrar el hotel, aunque todavía cree que la idea de Charlie no tendrá éxito y que lo mejor que pueden hacer es cambiar a los demonios superficialmente. En ese momento, Sir Pentious llega para emboscar a Alastor, no obstante, este último invoca sus téntaculos desde las sombras para usarlos contra él y destruye su dirigible en cuestión de segundos. El equipo luego regresa al hotel, con Charlie mostrándose fascinada por las cosas que están por venir, aunque Vaggie sigue desconfiando de Alastor. Finalmente, Alastor cambia las letras encendidas de "Hotel Feliz" a "Hotel Hazbin". En la escena después de los créditos, Sir Pentious se arrastra malherido mientras uno de sus Egg Bois le pregunta si puede dispararle. Al escuchar esto, Sir Pentious deja caer su cabeza en el suelo, estando cansado y lastimado tras su encuentro con Alastor. Apariciones Personajes *Charlie *Vaggie *Angel Dust *Alastor *Husk *Niffty *Sir Pentious *Egg Bois *Cherri Bomb *Katie Killjoy *Tom Trench *Razzle y Dazzle *Travis *Crymini (cameo) *Baxter (cameo) *Mimzy (cameo) *Lucifer (cameo) *Lilith (imagen y mencionada) *Rosie (cameo) *Vox (cameo) *Velvet (cameo) *Valentino (cameo) *Helsa (cameo) *Blitzo (cameo) Localizaciones *Tierra (imagen) *Infierno **Ciudad Pentagrama ***Torre del Reloj ***Emporio de Rosie ***Estudio Porno de Valentino ***Hotel Jackpot ***Diner del Diablo ***Habitación Roja de Cócteles ***Club Killer ***Estudio del 666 News ***Tienda de Marihuana ***Club Kaiju ***Radio Hack ***Club de Mimzy ***Club Nocturno Nightmare ***Donas Malvadas ***Hotel Hazbin *Cielo Objetos *Armas de los Exterminadores *Bombas de Cereza Vehículos *Dirigible de Sir Pentious *Limusina de la Familia Magne Canciones *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows *Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow *Alastor's Reprise Galería :That's Entertainment/Galería Vídeos Tráilers HAZBIN HOTEL (Official Trailer) Clips HAZBIN HOTEL -(CLIP)- "The Spider in the KinkyBoots" HAZBIN HOTEL- "LET'S MISBEHAVE" -(CLIP)- HAZBIN HOTEL -(CLIP)- "Something Rotten" HAZBIN HOTEL -(CLIP)- "Your Fault" HAZBIN HOTEL- "A Cautionary Tale" -(CLIP)- HAZBIN HOTEL -"Morning Report" -(CLIP)- HAZBIN HOTEL -(CLIP)- "Biggest Blame Fool" Curiosidades *Uno de los monitores de televisión del Kaiju Club reprodujo una escena del cortometraje animado The Dover Boys de la serie de 1942 Merrie Melodies. *El número musical "Alastor's Reprise" podría ser una referencia a la película de Disney de 2009, The Princess and the Frog, pues Alastor viste a Charlie con un vestido del estilo de los años 1930, mientras hace realidad su sueño, al igual que el Dr. Facilier, el villano de dicha película. *Las salpicaduras blancas que se muestran en la rosquilla rosa de Razzle y Dazzle son una referencia directa al infame meme minimalista LOSS de Ctrl + Alt + Del. Esa referencia fue añadida por la animadora Ashley Nichols. *Durante las noticias del 666 News, la pantalla que muestra a Sir Pentious en ropa de skate hipster es una referencia directa al episodio The Tuxedo Begins de 30 Rock. *Durante la escena en la que Alastor mira las pinturas de la familia Magne, se puede escuchar una fracción de Charlie cantando la palabra "Inside" ("Dentro") de una grabación cuando él la vio cantar "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" por televisión. *Cuando Alastor pronuncia "¡Sonríe, mi querida! Dicen que no estás totalmente vestida sin una" es una referencia a la canción "Nunca estás totalmente vestido sin una sonrisa" de Annie. *Durante la cancón "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow", se puede ver el letrero de neón de Selina Kyle de la película Batman Returns de Tim Burton. *Durante la cancón "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow", Charlie fue atacada por una persona con máscara de hockey, el cual tiene semejanzas con Jason Voorhees de la franquicia Friday the 13th. *La marca "Bojack" en la máquina expendedora de drogas que Angel Dust usó mostraba la cabeza de un caballo, una referencia a la serie de Netflix, BoJack Horseman. *El cachorro que Charlie estaba abrazando en el número musical "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" es una caricatura del perro del artista Perry Hull. Esa escena en particular fue dibujada por el propio Hull. Enlaces externos * en:That's Entertainment Categoría:Episodios